As skin materials, there have conventionally been, for example, polyvinyl chloride leather, synthetic leather, artificial leather, natural leather, and the like, which are obtained by forming a resin layer on a fibrous substrate. These are generally susceptible to an outside air temperature as compared to a skin material made of only a fibrous material. Accordingly, when exposed to an extreme temperature, a skin material itself becomes excessively hot or cold. Thus, when the skin material comes in contact with a skin, the skin is subjected to a rapid temperature change, and feels discomfort. Particularly, it becomes a significant problem when the skin material is used for a space that is affected by the outside air temperature, such as a vehicle interior material.
In order to solve the problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of preparing a cover cushion material (synthetic leather) with a temperature adjusting material that is obtained by dispersing microcapsules, which encapsulate a latent heat storage agent that generates a phase change of liquid-solid, in a base material, to thereby suppress the cover cushion material from becoming excessively hot or cool. However, in the aspect described above, although some effects are obtained, the use of the latent heat storage agent for the entire skin material incurs expenses and is poor in versatility.